Teardrops
by TheDevilsLovingBitch
Summary: Teardrops is a series of drabbles between Kagome Higurashi, Madara Uchiha and Hashirama Senju. Short but cute. INUYASHA X NARUTO. MADARA UCHIHA X KAGOME HIGURASHI, HASHIRAMA SENJU X KAGOME HIGURASHI. Three parts: Madara, Hashirama, and then Kagome. It might become the basis of a story. Read, review, enjoy. Thanks. THIS IS NOW FINISHED. Some slight sexual undertones.
1. Chapter 1

This is a reposting of a previous story of the same name. I had some issue with the co-author on where it was to be posted. I won.

So enjoy.

This is just something I slapped together. I might make a story along this idea later.

-.-

_thoughts_

_*****mental conversations*****_

**_amplified thoughts/meanings_ **

* * *

**Forever**

She thought as she tumbled through the well, her shoulder throbbing in agony and her head spinning from the loss of blood, that she was going to die. The light that usually welcomed her transition between the two times took forever to materialize and when it did, it was not blue. No it was a murky sort of reddish hue, like hell itself.

**Dead**

The old shrine was really nothing more than shattered bones, the remains of a greater time that had long since been forgotten in the chaos that surrounding a seemingly endless war. So maybe that was why he wasn't that surprised to find a girl lying at the bottom of the well when he went to get water. She was covered in blood, her head drooping forwards in death. When she stirred, her moan caused his heart to beat like a frightened bird against the cage of his ribs.

**Spy**

She was a spy. Though the girl, she was 16 maybe to his nearing 17 years, bore the look of a simple civilian and appeared to possess no chakra as per the Clan Head she was lapelled as a spy. He didn't voice it but wondered if the war was making the elders senile. She looked more like a frightened rabbit than some spy sent there to kill them.

**Tigress**

The first time he figured out she was no rabbit but a tigress in disguise was when she had lunged at him when he had come to feed her, against orders. They'd gone down in a heap. But he was a trained shinobi that had already faced countless battles and killed veterans many times his age and many times before. He reacted on instinct and she had been the one on the losing end, a kunai at her throat and his body overtop of her.

He had still collapsed like a sack of potatoes after she kicked him in a more vulnerable place once he had let her up.

**Persuade**

Persuading his brother that she wasn't a spy was relatively easy. She had run into the 15 year old after she had kicked him, thinking that this was her chance to escape. It was one of the first times he'd ever seen the usually composed youth blush a color to nearly meet his eyes when the woman had forgotten her anger and fright to proclaim the boy was so cute.

**Guest**

She wasn't a spy. That much was obvious. She was a guest then. The change in titles was nothing more than a farce. The accusation in azure eyes when he came to feed her now on given orders said as much.

**Chakra**

She did not possess any sort of chakra that he had encountered before and neither had anyone else in the clan. The strange girl-woman had looked at him as if he had grown a second head and said her energy wasn't chakra, it was reiki. Whatever the hell reiki was.

**Ka-Go-Me**

He turned his head slightly wondering as to why the girl-woman wanted to play the ridiculous game. Had she not wasted enough energy already practicing the basics of throwing a kunai? He says so. A few seconds later he aware of his brother howling with delighted laughter as he gingerly touches the heated welt on the side of his face. What? He had just asked?

So maybe he shouldn't have called her onna.

**Surprise**

It has been nearly 8 months, she's 17 he learnt, since this oddity landed in the well that the Uchiha clan had sought for water. He is still finding himself surprised with her despite how between himself and his younger brother she is rarely allowed to wander off by herself.

**Kill**

The first time she killed an enemy he was certain it was entirely by accident. She was clumsy at best in practice. But as he moves to catch her attention she turns suddenly, lightning fast like when she had sprung at him all those months ago in the makeshift cell she had inhabited, and it's only his own reflects that keeps the kunai from biting into the soft flesh of his throat.

**Memories**

The battle against those rouge samurai and ninja seems to have jogged her memories. Her name is Kagome, so after the game, Higurashi. Does she belong to a village, no. Does she belong to a clan, no. But she does remember how to cure Izuna of the poison running through the younger Uchiha's veins and that's all that matters.

**Demon**

He had heard of demons, the tailed beasts inhabited the different parts of this world and had to be avoided at all costs. The black furred creature lounging in the small moonlit glade could have passed for a dog if not for the simple fact it was the size of two horses and probably weighed as much as four such animals. A single tail swayed slowly behind the bizarrely feminine shape as a pair of amber eyes considered him, the mischievousness that he had gotten used to in that once girl-woman and now woman's blue eyes reflected in and amplified by the carmine lines underneath either eye.

**Chakra II**

She was surprised that this chakra and her reiki weren't entirely too different. Sort of like the demon youkai was but this was energy generated by humans, not demons, and as such Kagome naturally had the ability to emulate it herself. The only problem was, was because most of her time had gone to training her reiki she was apparently at the level of chakra manipulation as a five year old. The cocky male had stopped smirking when she had slammed him.

**Names**

He wonders who the hell would name their child the Killing Perfection. It mattered not to him that he was insulting the sensei who had taught her skill with a sword. She had asked who called their child spots or a blemish, to which grimacing for he had hated that mistake as a child he informed her of the proper meaning to his name. He was Madara Uchiha, or the Brave Fan not some damn spotted fan.

**Logics**

He growls barely resisting the urge to throttle this upset of a woman. She smirks for there is no denying the logics behind her request. She needed herbs to help lessen Izuna's fever after all and the small town was close to their fragmented encampment.

**Stranger Danger**

It was an internal battle not to reach for his kunai blade as dark tinted eyes considered the other teenaged male that had materialized at the marketplace stand she was standing in front of examining the herbal display. He knew this individual rather well. That easy going grin and the red strip of cloth tied around the other's forehead to keep loose hair from obstructing vision apparently both on and off the battlefield.

It's only once they've left the market, even if he had been pleased with the startled even alarmed expression that had touched the Senju's features when he'd shown up at her side, that he announces she's going to practice harder. She has absolutely no sense of stranger and the danger.

**Chakra III**

It was a healing chakra, that was what reiki was. It's not the complete truth but the basic description is easier than nothing. Crouched nearly overtop of his brother, one hand resting on his kunai blade in an open threat that she ignores, he watches through narrowed eyes and the crimson of the Sharingan as her hands crawl over Izuna's wounded body. The glow is a soft pink and as he watches his brother's wounds slowly nit together.

**Spy II**

He feels like a two year old throwing a tantrum but no one dares challenge his words. He is Madara Uchiha, a rapidly growing youth with respect to strength in their clan. A prodigy. At 18 he leads his own group of Uchiha to fight skirmishes against their enemies. When he overhears one of his men muttering how the woman was a spy regardless of his statement as she disappears with a tea for a now-conscious Izuna he does not hesitate in taking the other's head.

**Changes**

She paused considering this piece of information. It's been 14 months since she had arrived in this world. She was supposed to have died after she had been attacked. But she had been found. Healed, raised and finding herself a part into this war-torn world. Another time, another place she might have been stuck dump by these changes but some part of her actually welcomed the excitement. She would have died of boredom in her world.

**Burn**

Maybe it was because she was a miko, a type of human that didn't seem to exist her if the blank eyed stare she had gotten every time she raised the question was any indication, that she did not have an affinity for flame like energy of the clan she found herself now associated with. Water had healing principles after all. She still felt her cheeks burn when the wild haired male's snickering came to an end at her latest show of "fire" element knowledge.

So she had swallowed the technique rather than expelling it.

**Heat**

Every muscle tensed as with causal ease the Uchiha came up behind her, his arms enveloping her from behind. Her mind was telling her he was teaching her how to do the correct hand seals for Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu or Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique. However, she couldn't really concentrate distracted as she was by the heat of the Uchiha male standing so damnably close.

**Mangekyō Sharingan**

Izuna wakened the unusual Sharingan first. It had happened when his best friend and bodyguard, Fuor, was killed in defending the younger of the two brothers from a lethal attack. The Kohaku clan member had never seen the attack coming. How Madara came across his ability was something Kagome never found out, even Izuna was left untold. The older brother had stumbled into the small house as she had been helping Izuna restock supplies covered in blood and more wild eyed than ever. He wouldn't speak for an entire week which was more than frightening given how vocal he was with protests.

**Stranger Danger II**

Kagome scowled as the younger brother busied himself with applying the cold compress to the older one's forehead. He was rewarded with a groan and a back-handed hit that though slower than usual still caused Izuna to flinch. And he said she had no sense of "stranger danger" or self-preservation. The man had seen a pretty face at the last meeting with the daimyo that hired this clan to do its dirty work and followed after the cleaning maid like a lost puppy. No she wasn't healing him. The light poison wasn't going to kill him and maybe that'd teach him to keep his hands to himself and other parts of his body in his pants.

**Peace**

A ceasefire was an alien thing in this war torn world. For the last two years Kagome had come to accept that. She bore scars from having to fight for her life more often than not. This peace though was only due to the fact that there was a power change against the warring daimyos and except for a few vagabond ninja no one was really with work or duties. Rolling her eyes Kagome reached around the broad presence of her escort into the small civilian town to introduce herself to the same dark haired male she had bought herbs from more than a year ago.

Would it kill Madara to smile? If anything his scowl was all that more pronounced when faced with this Hashirama Senju.

**Eyes**

She wasn't an Uchiha. Even if her features were similar, her ebony black hair and pale skin, her azure blue eyes pinpointed the fact that she wasn't a member of their clan. She didn't possess black to gray eyes and they didn't turn red with the Sharingan. After a few minutes of feeling his attention, Kagome turns to the staring 20-year-old Senju and demands to know what he was staring at.

Her jaw drops when with an easy going grin, as if they aren't by rights enemy on any other day, the brown eyed male responds that he was admiring her eyes. A moment later there's an out raged shout that this Hashirama is a pervert and to stay the hell away from her.

**Startled**

The startled eep was swallowed as he claimed her mouth, the younger woman's back hitting the wood of the tree's bark solidly enough that her lips opened in a quiet yelp. He took advantage. She tastes sweet. The dessert she had eaten at the small café where the damn Senju had accompanied them had added a cinnamon, no minty, tang to her natural vanilla flavouring and a low rumble starts somewhere in his chest. The sound only increases in volume when after a moment's hesitation slender fingers reach up to wind their way through his tangled rarely controlled mane of black hair.

**Possessive**

She should have noticed the changes. The older Uchiha male's possessiveness. She would be lucky over the passing months if she could go anywhere without the elder following, even if Izuna was her companion. Every instinct told her to fight back, she wasn't just going to submit because of some jealousy. However, mewling softly, Kagome found her fingers winding in black hair rather than pushing him away.

**Stripped**

She scowls at his back feeling both terribly embarrassed and horribly turned on as he spars with Izuna. He's broader through the shoulders than most Uchiha and more heavily muscled but not overly so. She doesn't believe that it is the weather as to why the baka [idiot] has stripped of everything but his pants seeing as Izuna is still fully clothed. Instead Kagome tries to keep herself from staring, and is failing miserably, as she babysits a bunch of Uchiha children watching their Clan Head practice.

**Innocence**

Kagome knows she is as red as a tomato, her face feels like its burning up, at the almost vicious smirk that curls lazily across the Uchiha's features when he realizes her innocence. That even in this war torn world she is still a virgin. Inuyasha had never had her, he would rather betray her for Kikyo. And hell itself would have to freeze over before she'd lay with Kouga despite the wolf's claims. Her protest, to wait even if she has been the one tempting him, comes out as somewhere between a scream and a moan as his mouth descends to the most intimate place of her body.

**Demon II**

Though she admitted that she had not been born as an okuri-inu, the spiritual essence of her protector apparently having altered her being when the other had died, she was quite demonic in a way. When word of the Kyūbi no Yōko's current movements nearby reaches his ears, however, Kagome makes it perfectly clear that if he used the kitsune in any of his ventures against the clan's enemies she would **_never_** forgive him.

**Death**

Izuna looks somewhat peaceful in death even if there is bandages across his eyes, protecting the empty sockets. She hears the whispering and ignores it. Defending him would just lead to a twisted belief that yes he did indeed steal his brother's eyes, they wouldn't believe her claims otherwise for she has in a way become the Clan Head's haigūsha [roughly consort]. He'll marry a Uchiha but until then she is his.

She knows though that Madara would rather he himself be dead than to steal his brother's eyes even if out of the two of them Madara is the one going blind faster as he uses that cursed technique more often.

**Peace**

Kagome sighed softly, brushing fingers through her dark mane smiling gently at the female Senju member before turning her attention to her silent companion. Izuna was dead yes, however, things were changing and they seemed to be for the better. Hopefully they would stay that way.

* * *

**PAIRING:** Madara Uchiha x Kagome Higurashi

For the record, to my knowledge Madara means Brave not spots [as the idiots on naruto forums, etc. ramble on about]. That "madara" is in reference to spotting / dogs and mutts neither of which I believe the Uchiha is. So his name is Brave Fan.

Okuri-inu - Kagome is an Okuri-inu on the idea of keeping people on the right path or "gobbling" them up.

_Okuri-inu means "sending-off dog." It is also known as okuri-ōkami, or "sending-off wolf," as this yokai is known the appear is both wild dog and wolf forms. The "sending-off" part of the name comes from the fact that these animal yokai follow closely behind travelers, trailing behind them as if they were sending them off on their way. Of course, friends who send you off rarely rip you to pieces when you fall down…_

_This superstition is extremely old, and found in all parts of Japan; certainly wolves and superstitions surrounding them have existed for as long as humans have existed on the Japanese isles, and the legend of the okuri-inu must have originated in the mists of pre-historic Japan. Basically, this yokai is a wolf or a dog that follows travelers late on the road at night. It stalks them, keeping a safe distance, but following footstep for footstep, as long as they keep walking. If the traveler should trip or stumble, the okuri-inu will pounce on them and rip them to shreds._

_The okuri-inu is a double-edged sword of a yokai. On the one hand, if you should trip and fall, it will pounce on you with supernatural speed and gobble you up. On the other hand, though, they are so ferocious that while they are following you, no other yokai or wild animals will come close. (In the old days, wild dogs and wolves were a serious problem for foot travelers making the dangerous night-time journeys through wild mountain passes.) As long as you keep your footing, you are safe… but traveling in the dark over root-infested, rocky mountain footpaths, especially while carrying a large pack of whatever it is you are going to sell does not make for easy footing!_

_-.-_

_-.-_

To my idiot reviewer, cause you are just too stupid not to comment, you're not insulting me. If you were I would try to "defend" myself against your "reviews" but I never do, so that shows how irrelevant your comments are.

After all, it is quite hard to be insulted by someone who can't use proper grammar, has inferior writing abilities, and is a coward since you use the "guest" review. It's quite obvious you suffer a severe mental disability that has never received treatment.

I am just posting these little comments to bait you. Taunt you. And this is why I find myself questioning your intelligence because even a very young child knows when it is taunted however you don't. You keep commenting as if I am to be insulted while all I do is laugh at your "reviews" and delete them.

I mean you are becoming quite pathetic.


	2. Hashirama

This is a reposting of a previous story of the same name. I had some issue with the co-author on where it was to be posted. I won.

So enjoy.

This is just something I slapped together. I might make a story along this idea later.

-.-

_thoughts_

_*****mental conversations*****_

**_amplified thoughts/meanings_ **

* * *

**Apologize**

He wasn't sure if he should be ecstatic that the temperamental Uchiha had finally accepted his truce or not. There's no denying the tension in the shorter male's shoulders as the Uchiha glares at him with blatant mistrust. When Madara turns away with a growl that would have made any animal proud the slender bizarrely blue-eyed woman at the other's side quietly apologizes.

**Peacekeeper**

He was expecting chaos when the Uchiha clan began to integrate itself into their small settlement. It went without say. They had been enemies for so long. The woman, she introduced herself as a Kagome Higurashi with a slight bow to her head to acknowledge his own introduction that had reminded him so much of the daimyo that he wonders if there is more to her than what meets the eye, does her best to be a peacekeeper.

**Uchiha**

He listens as Tobirama questions at his sanity trying to keep himself from lashing out at his sibling's claims. They are justified of course. When his brother leaves and he has some time to himself Hashirama finds himself wandering into the Uchiha encampment. He is surprised when their irritated clan head himself offers the seat beside the other male, Madara snapping at his clan-mates to shut up, as a means of enjoying the hot food been served around and cool liquor.

**Nanny**

She has no ties with the other opposing clan as far as he can see except that she is close with their Clan Head. He remembers she had been close with Izuna Uchiha too for the other had once defended her in battle. But she is definitely not related by blood with those too-blue eyes. And yet the Uchiha wives and mothers leave their children, even if the youngest is but a few months old, with this Kagome in ever increasing intervals as they begin to make friends with the Senju and their allies.

**Lioness**

It takes a lot to get Tobirama to openly admire another person. Hashirama is probably the only one who has his brother's undying respect. When the white haired Senju can't stop talking about how fiercely the strange Uchiha bitch had defended her young charges from a rouge ninja he can feel a headache taking shape behind his eyes. He doesn't think bitch is a respectful word and can already see the fight breaking out if either she or Madara heard such a term. She doesn't sound like a bitch anyhow, more like a lioness.

**Bitch**

He realizes his mistake later when Madara calls her a bitch. She in turn sticks out her tongue like a two year old rather than a woman who is 21 years of age and informs the Uchiha to stop following her.

**Blue**

The Uchiha, now his allies, women drew back giggling from their victim as the young woman looks down to consider her new appearance. The azure hued yakuta is wrapped around her frame tightly, hugging her curves, and trimmed in an orange on red flame like patterning. The coloring definitely amplifies her enticing blue tinted gaze as said eyes meet his curious gaze, while the trim only seemed to enhance how kissable those lips looked and the blush dusting her cheeks.

He barely registers Madara's growled demand that they spar before the Uchiha clan head is dragging him away.

**Façade**

Kagome is the polar opposite of Madara. Calm and collected she takes everything in stride. However, when Tobirama, in a fit over something Madara said regarding the Senju that had died during the War, makes to attack the Uchiha head gone is the façade. The kunai hits the table with a dull thud having been deflected by a well thrown shrunken as steaming mad the blue eyed woman informs his brother to shut up and sit down or get out.

It's the first time Tobirama has listened to someone who isn't a Senju as grumbling his younger brother throws himself into his chair and well sulks.

**Uchiha II**

During the Fall Festival the Senju had their celebrations. He has seen these so many times that he can remember them in his dreams so he accepts the grumbled offer, the Uchiha that had been his close friend in childhood giving him a slant-eyed glare that makes it seem more forced than he expected the offer was supposed to be, to come witness the Uchihas celebrations instead.

**Mask**

The celebration is more an enacting of a play, one that displays treachery and has a superstitious aspect about it. It chills Hashirama despite the warmth in the air. Or maybe that's Madara's glare he can feel digging into his back seeing as he can't seem to drag his eyes from the woman in the azure yukata with flame like trim. Though there is a white porcelain mask, dog like in design and with the cheeks and eyes rimmed in carmine paint, across her features there's no denying that it was Kagome Higurashi.

**Jealous**

There is a tang of jealousy when the play is over and Kagome trots up to Madara grinning. She had played the part of an assassin, disguised as a geisha, with such skill that he wonders if there's a secret message behind the play itself. But then she notices that he is also present and throws him a genuine smile before asking if he liked the play itself. Her flush darkens when he admits that yes he did.

Some small part of him crows in victory when Madara's eyes flash red with the Sharingan.

**Enemies Closer**

He asks afterwards, cramped in amongst the Uchiha at the elaborate meal that was prepared during the play itself what the performance was about. Madara growls something that sounds suspiciously like stupid Senju and all lovey-dovey. He can't really understand the other male around the mouthful of meat-pie. Kagome, on the other side of the Uchiha clan head, explains that the play was for the children to install upon them the age old belief keep one's friends close but enemies even closer.

**Hell No**

The table shakes when Madara slams his fist down growling like a wolf that no way in hell was a Senju staying. The Uchiha male is so against him attending the rest of the festival which will stretch into the night and early morning that despite the threat, well there's about a dozen or more threats each one varying in the level of severity, directed at his person Hashirama decides that he'll stay.

**Uncivilized**

The Uchiha clan was a bit more uncivilized than the Senju. The Fall Festival was ended with a dance where unpaired females were supposed to show off their more feminine traits and characteristics to the waiting males. Yakutas and kimonos are more see through than should be considered proper. Leaning forwards in his chair brown eyes keep landing on the female leading this display.

**Lust**

It takes him a few minutes to realize why his gaze is so riveted. Her life as a shinobi has eliminated anything but the bare minimum of fat and her lightly tanned skin moves smoothly overtop of lithe muscling. The scars that litter her right forearm, the left side of her hip and even the nasty scarring on the right side of her ribs do nothing to quell the lust circling through his veins. If anything it only encourages the desire for those scars are a testament to the fact she is no weakling.

**Fury**

Hashirama has to pinch himself to make sure he isn't having some crazy dream or wasn't poisoned and going insane from the food he ate at the Uchiha table. Now he understands why the other clan had waited until the children were asleep with their mothers and fathers safely tucked into their houses and makeshift tents. The Katon: Gōka Mekkyaku [Fire Release: Great Fire Annihilation] aimed for him sends the remaining Uchihas scattering in the face of their leader's fury.

**Apologize II**

Hashirama apologizes for his behavior in the morning. He wasn't some uncouth barbarian that normally gapes at half naked women. Madara smacks his hand away and informs him next time to stop drooling. He knows he's blushing when the Uchiha calls him a damn pervert.

**Demon**

Like Madara Hashirama is well versed in demons. Only a fool would try not to learn anything about the largest threat in the various tailed beasts that populate this land. When Kagome informs him that she is a demon, an Okuri-inu to be exact, he doesn't believe her until he is face to snout with a black furred canid the size of a small house.

**Ties**

He knows that Kagome has close ties with Madara. He reasons that they even sleep together. Though he questions that a few days later when the Uchiha clan head is sporting a red hand-print across his face.

**Dogs**

The Inuzuka Clan is an odd bunch. Ninja that rely on dogs. They are well known as being semi feral, vicious and at times as unreasonable as a rabid dog. When a group of them approach the village's growing depths, their auras screaming with bloodlust, Hashirama is expecting to find chaos at the makeshift gates. Instead he finds Madara Uchiha hysterically laughing, the other Uchiha who had accompanied their leader snickering, as the blue eyed female struggles to pry herself free from the pile of dogs all over her as the Inuzuka gape at their usually loyal partners. Turns out she had an abnormal affinity for dogs.

**Uchiha III**

He has begun to knit together the old friendship with Madara and then Tobirama will pop in and scowling enforce the long standing hatred with a look or a barked comment. His brother comments he is too trusting. Hashirama can't forget that time long ago when the Uchiha clan head had the same dream of peace as himself.

**Demon II**

He listens as the small woman informs him of the fact that the tailed beasts aren't true demons. They seem powerful enough. According to her they are merely chakra that was given a consciousness of its own and as such had become self-aware. When he asks if there are any other true demons such as herself she avoids the question by asking if his head is feeling any better from Madara hitting him repeatedly during the last attempt at a Council Meeting.

**Drunk**

Hashirama is not sure if its because of the bet or not. He has a weakness for gambling after all. But then a bet wouldn't explain the nervousness creeping through his veins or the thundering of his heart. The black haired and blue eyed woman settles the Uchiha infant she is responsible for for the night more firmly against her body and calmly inquires if he is drunk.

**Lover**

That's a blow to his ego. Was he really that harsh on the eyes that she'd ask such a question in response to his inquiry if she would have him as a lover? He almost misses the smirk that crosses her features before a small hand grips the collar of his kimono and yanks his head down for a hungry kiss that is only broken when the Uchiha babe cries out in protest of being ignored.

**Reinforcements**

The scrap of metal against metal tear at his concentration, causing tired eyes to lift, just as the kunai blade shoved against the katana and forced the aggressor to retreat. He shouldn't have accepted the mission by himself. He was stupid. The enemy had outnumbered and would have overpowered him had reinforcements not arrived. There are soft hands against his shoulders as warmth fills his veins, replenishing his chakra reserves, even as he watches the enraged Uchiha male tear through their so-called allies with a vengeance.

**Third Wheel**

One is lonesome. Two is a crowd. Three is a third wheel. Hashirama tells himself that as scowling Madara makes room at the small table in some rundown hole of a town for him to sit down. Kagome greets him with a smile.

**Uzumaki**

He is surprised when the Higurashi family almost bristles like an enraged beast at the presence of the Uzumaki clan. Or maybe that is because she is attempting to keep Madara from ogling the females that arrive with their escort at the village like some horny dog. He doesn't understand why she calls the Uzumaki's natural talent for Fūinjutsu abnormal when she was nearly as skillful.

**Mask II**

Noh Masks. That was what the Uzumaki were putting in their shrine. Hashirama knew something of the power behind the masks for the Uzumaki were close with the Senju clan after all. He tilted his head slightly considering the small woman beside Madara who was scowling fiercely at the Uzumaki clan head. Turned out they wanted her dog mask as well.

Hashirama swiftly intervened before Madara could take the old man's head off. He could tell neither was satisfied but Kagome got to keep her mask after the Uzumaki assured themselves it wasn't dangerous.

**Liar**

He once asked, drunkenly, if there was anything between the Uchiha and the blue eyed female. He nearly choked to death on his beer laughing at the red which had crossed Madara's face when the Uchiha had denied having any intimate dealings with that bitch. Whoever knew Madara was such a terrible liar.

**Pervert**

So he's a pervert. Any hot blooded male would gape as the house-sized dog shrank its form becoming more and more human until the blue eyed and black haired Higurashi female was standing in front of him. She's exhausted that much is obvious for she didn't think of finding somewhere else to shift back. There's an enraged shriek before Hashirama finds himself holding his cheek, grimacing at the pain, as the naked woman runs into the bushes for some cover.

**Leaf**

He considers the leaf with the hole in the center, dread making itself known in his breast. Tobirama doesn't care at his concern. A soft wind picks up, tearing the leaf in half and sending the broken point spiralling towards the growing village of Konohagakure no Sato.

**Hokage**

Despite his promise Hashirama is the one named Hokage. Madara scowls at him from the other side of the small office and leaves with a cryptic message about dreams.

**Ties II**

Madara serves ties with him that night. It leaves him feeling empty because he had come to see the Uchiha as something of another brother. He doesn't take it out on Tobirama, though his more suspicious brother is to blame in a way, because the other Senju is flesh and blood and as everyone knows blood is thicker than water.

**Sit**

Starring at his palm Hashirama considered the seal, sit, engraved in his right palm after he had perfected the _Hokage Style Elder Jutsu: Kakuan's Tenth Edict On Enlightenment_. The black furred Okuri-inu who had assisted in mastering the technique had snorted with laugher and when transforming back into her humanoid form Kagome had refused to elaborate just what was so funny.

**Sennin Mōdo**

It increased his chakra levels considerably. Allowed him greater access to his natural earth element. The markings, carmine against his tanned skin, were enough to startle him half to death when he had first laid eyes upon them in the small creek. And he hurt. Cradling his head in his hands, cursing the headache pounding through his veins, Hashirama was thankful that the demoness was as exhausted as he felt. He didn't think even he could survive another training session like that.

**Mate**

It takes him a moment to realize that the squawked protest is from his own lips. An eyebrow raises above azure eyes tells him she is even less amused by this particular statement. A moment later the flea-shaped creature, a demon it calls itself, is flicked into the forest for inquiring if Hashirama was the woman's mate.

She's obviously annoyed though that doesn't keep him from considering her from the corner of his eye. The concept of "mate" is interesting and refuses to leave his head.

**Necklace**

He weighs the small necklace marveling at the lightness. It didn't seem to be much of anything and yet Kagome had insisted that it was worth more than he could imagine. It's formed of Deep Vein Crystal. The Crystal that is said to be found in volcanos. He wonders how the petite woman got her hands on it. The gemstone absorbs his chakra like a sponge storing it for later use.

**Denied**

Hashirama is denied access to her apartment, her bed and her body when word of his impending marriage to Mito Uzumaki becomes more than a mere rumour throughout the village. He denies Kagome the right of leaving the village without facing the possibility of becoming labeled a traitor. It hurts more than he admits when she growls out that she should have taken Madara's offer and left with the Uchiha years ago.

**Nine Tails Demon Fox**

He doesn't care what Kagome said about the tailed beasts not being true demons, the Nine Tails Demon Fox under Marada's control is enough to force him to the breaking point. He doesn't count the number of times that he comes close to dying. His success at wrenching the Uchiha's control over the Demon is short lived though for now he has to face the Uchiha head on and his chakra had been severely depleted.

**Uzumaki II**

He is surprised that she has come to tolerate Mito's presence at his side. The darker haired and blue eyed female holds sway over the Uchiha clan just as Madara once had though she is not the one in power. He catches the considering look she throws at his wife, the jinchūriki of the Nine Tails, at one of the meetings and can't decide if the pity is for the Uzumaki female herself or what is caged within the red haired woman.

**Lover II**

She won't be his mistress, she is too proud for that. And her hold on him is far too strong. The marriage to the Uzumaki began as a political affair to swear alliance to a clan that was finding itself hunted by others frightened of their abilities. It works of course because then as his wife he can keep track of the Nine Tails' jinchūriki easier. A tendril of guilt trickles through Hashirama's chest as he considers his bedroom, and his sleeping wife, but it isn't enough to keep him as he finishes lacing up his boots and slips outside to join up with his blue eyed lover.

**Demon III**

Yes there is a difference between the Nine Tails and the other tailed beasts Hashirama finds himself binding as a means of protecting the village and other villages. Most are weaker. But all of them move and react off of baser instinct. They really don't seem to have a mind at least nothing more than a simple animal's mind. Even when fighting the blood-thirsty Shukaku, the Okuri-inu demoness was well aware and very conscious of her allies.

**Years**

Nearly 50 years have passed since he was living yet Hashirama is not terribly surprised that nothing has changed with respect to the "young" woman standing beside his brother, talking quietly with the younger Senju as he finishes explaining the history of Konoha. She is still smart and viciously cunning, as obvious where she talks even Orochimaru into silence with some well placed words, and extremely beautiful.

The look, affectionate admiration and something else, she sends him as he straightens would have had an entirely different result had he been alive. And a thrashing at Tobirama's hands again. Not his fault people should be more observant to when their Hokage wanted some affection that should be kept in a bedroom.

**Auntie**

Clothes rip. Humanoid features fade away. Jaws elongate. Fangs appear, overlapping slightly at the upper jaw. Arms swell with muscle as black fur erupts across lightly tanned skin. A long tail manifests itself. Claws nearly as long as twice the height of a grown man score the ground. The clone that had sought the young Uzumaki half-blood had but a few heartbeats to consider the change before the Okuri-inu tears the creature in half.

There's a wild cry of surprise and admiration before, ignoring his companions' shouts, the Nine Tail's jinchūriki throws himself at the huge head screaming something that sounded vaguely like Auntie. Hashirama would have tripped over his feet had he been standing and not concentrating on maintaining the barrier around the Ten Tails. As it is one of his clones suffers and falls due to his lack of concentration.

* * *

**PAIRING:** Hashirama Senju x Kagome Higurashi

Mate - now that flea could that be Myōga?

_-.-_

_-.-_

To my idiot reviewer, cause you are just too stupid not to comment, you're not insulting me. If you were I would try to "defend" myself against your "reviews" but I never do, so that shows how irrelevant your comments are.

After all, it is quite hard to be insulted by someone who can't use proper grammar, has inferior writing abilities, and is a coward since you use the "guest" review. It's quite obvious you suffer a severe mental disability that has never received treatment.

I am just posting these little comments to bait you. Taunt you. And this is why I find myself questioning your intelligence because even a very young child knows when it is taunted however you don't. You keep commenting as if I am to be insulted while all I do is laugh at your "reviews" and delete them.

I mean you are becoming quite pathetic.


	3. Kagome

This is a reposting of a previous story of the same name. I had some issue with the co-author on where it was to be posted. I won.

So enjoy.

This is just something I slapped together. I might make a story along this idea later.

-.-

_thoughts_

_*****mental conversations*****_

**_amplified thoughts/meanings_ **

* * *

**Senile**

When Jiraiya informed him of the "demon dog" inhabiting the small cave at the northern edges of Konoha's forest, near the Valley of The End, he had thought that the Sannin had gone senile. He pauses just short of entering the cave when a pair of feral amber eyes peer out at him. The eyes are nearly the size of dinner plates.

**Suicide**

The dog that materializes out of the cave is so not like the animals that the Inuzuka clan used. This animal is big. She, for it is a female, is as large as a reasonable house. Fur the color of midnight shadows with a slight bluish tint. Carmine lines encircle either eye from the bottom eyelid and continue to trace against the upper cheekbone. Overlapping fangs. Massive claws. He cursed the Sannin for sending him on a suicide mission.

**Kit**

_*****Kit.*****_

It takes Naruto a moment to realize that the voice is not his own, a low rumbling intrusion into his mind that sounds almost as if the other is laughing. Within his conscious mind he can feel the Nine Tails rolling around like a youngster, nervous and full of giddy pleasure all at the same time, and it's only the fact that he's mainly in control that keeps him from wiggling up to the huge dog like some scatter brained puppy. It doesn't stop the whine from escaping his throat.

**Wonder**

She bats the Nine Tail's jinchūriki aside with one sweep of her paw. Cursing softly, the blonde rolls to his feet and shakes his fist seemingly undaunted by the fact that he isn't even a mouthful. For a moment Kagome briefly wonders if this was what Sesshomaru had felt, this sort of amusement that something so puny would dare raise its voice in this direction, all those decades ago when she had insolently challenged the dai-youkai.

**Lazy**

The ground shakes as she settles on her haunches. She is nowhere near the size Sesshomaru could obtain. She's small compared even to the Nine Tails. However the blonde, he looks so much like his father but mouthing like his mother, pauses for a brief moment as he realizes that as a kit he's not even the size of her closest forepaw. The youngster has the good graces to blanch, his summer tan turning white, before hastily apologizing for calling her a lazy mongrel.

Amber eyes narrow. When had he called her a mutt anyways?

**Human**

Naruto gaped at the woman that materialized once the hazy fog which had enveloped the huge black dog disappeared. There is no demonic dog and she was human. There was no denying that. She could pass for a few years older than himself with lightly tanned skin, the most bewitching of azure blue eyes, and coal black hair that was pulled into a loose ponytail and which reached the middle of her back. And despite his habit of the Sexy Jutsu he still passes out realizing that she's stark naked.

**Demons**

Kagome holds up her hand to quiet the young blonde. Only when he is quiet does she explain that she is no jinchūriki. Though she might not have been born with this alternative shape to call upon whenever the need should arise she was more of a pure blood than he was. When he doesn't understand Kagome finds herself drawn into a long explanation of demons, tailed beasts, and jinchūriki.

It's almost as painful as explaining the birds and the bees.

**Ox**

Pressing her hand into the man's face, growling softly, Kagome informed the Toad Sannin to release her this insistent or she was going to hurt him. The ox protested stating that he hadn't seen Gome-chan in so long. It's only when the white haired Jiraiya turns to defend his "honour" against the blonde's accusation of Perverted Hermit that Kagome is released and allowed to breathe properly instead of squished in the bear hug.

**Midget**

She doesn't like to be called midget. A title easily deflected by squishing the Toad Sannin underneath a paw nearly as large as he is tall.

**Orochimaru**

Naruto's hand clenched at the way in which the woman almost seemed to purr the Sannin's name. It's on the third time she does this that she realizes the effect and immediately apologizes. He didn't understand then but as he learnt more about the Okuri-inu female Naruto realized that she was attracted to one of two things with respect to the opposite sex, fellow demons and strong shinobi. As Orochimaru is a hanyou and a Sannin at that well; there were some things that were better left un-thought and untold.

**Demons II**

Between Jiraiya and Kagome that Naruto comes to understand the difference between tailed beasts and demons. Demons are much like human beings in that they are well conscious and self aware and less prone to be influenced by their instincts and desires. Tailed Beasts apparently started off as fragments of chakra, a broken consciousness, that had mattered into its own self awareness over the years decades. They were more emotional and less in control.

Kagome refers to the Nine Tails in Naruto and the One Tail in Gaara as rambunctious pups just testing their muscle.

**Hokage**

When he informs the dark haired female on the way back to Konoha that he is going to be Hokage, Kagome comments that she believes him. He stops short and gapes at her. She elaborates by saying that she knew his father, the Fourth Hokage, and would expect nothing short of Minato's son. She then goes further to speak of all the previous Hokages in such a way that Naruto's jaw hits the floor when she refers to Hashirama with such causal ease that she must have known the First Hokage personally.

**Old**

Jiraiya hits him on the back of the head commenting that it is rude to ask a lady her age. She swats the Sannin with the small stick that she was roasting fish with grinning as the sheepish white haired male rubs the back of his head. Turns out that Jiraiya had done the same thing years ago. Accordingly Kagome Higurashi is nearly a century and a quarter old, or 123 years to be exact despite looking only 23 at the most. A perk of being a demon was near immortality.

**Konohagakure**

Kagome breathes in deeply as she considers the Village Hidden by the Tree Leaves. She hasn't stepped foot in here since 13 years ago when Minato and Kushina had perished. It hasn't been home to her since Tobirama died really. She was tolerated at best, considered a vital support for Hiruzen Sarutobi and ally by Minato Namikaze, however she preferred the quiet of the forest for it reminds her of a simpler time.

Naruto doesn't notice her hesitation, instead grabbing her hand and dragging her after him.

**Senju**

Even if she had never laid eyes on the Hime all those years ago Kagome can recognize the other female as a Senju by scent alone. The Fifth Hokage recognized her just as readily if the widening of the blonde's eyes were any indication but then the other female had no chance of addressing that particular issue with Naruto waving his arms around and shouting excitedly. A low rumble starts in Kagome's throat.

Just who did this brat tame?

**Apologize**

Tsunade blinked as the slender woman quickly apologized for kicking Naruto through one of the windows in the Hokage tower.

**Surprise**

Katon: Doragon no hi [Fire Release: Dragon Fire] the technique was so like a Uchiha's though of a more advanced level than he had grown used to facing Sasuke as Team 7 that it forced Kakashi to scramble through the seals for a suitable water release as a counterattack. When the smoke and dust cleared the Copy Cat Shinobi was immediately surprised in finding the newest companion of Naruto grinning like an idiot. He's not sure if he's supposed to blush at the compliment of her liking him or not for this Kagome words her comment so vaguely it's almost an insult.

**Uchiha**

She was almost purring as azure eyes landed on the older Uchiha. The kinslayer. Had she still been human she might have felt guilt at the instant appeal. But then maybe not. What remained of her reiki, and her human instinct, told her that the weasel wasn't as evil as one was led to believe. He was no Madara, that was for certain, but definitely one of the more appealing Uchihas she'd laid eyes on in the years.

**Lazy II**

Kagome pauses. She had been lazy for too long. Lounging in the cave at the Valley of the End. Chasing away rogue ninja that might be a threat. Her eyebrows furrow together before huffing with barely contained frustration she moves through the small makeshift camp until she reaches the pink haired girl. This Sakura doesn't protest as she helps the other in wrapping some of the simple medical instruments.

**Sleep**

Naruto's eyes widen comically as the young woman growls. It's a nerve raking sound that causes the hairs on the back of his neck and arms to raise. He drops the water canteen with a startled yelp that causes even the emotionlessly passive Sai to glance. A moment later, brushing fingers through thick black hair, Kagome demands to know what he thought he was doing dropping the canteen on her when she was sleeping.

**Moon**

Mentally Kagome curses herself and her own stupidity. She has gotten so used to being amongst humans again that she had kind of forgotten herself. She can feel sharper than normal canines prick at the soft muscle of her tongue when she reflectively brushes it against her teeth. She is not a complete demon, regardless of what she tells Naruto, and the youkai tainting her veins is stronger during certain months. She almost feels like one of those werewolves of legend as she skirts through the forest under the full moon's glow looking for some unfortunate deer or similar prey upon which to sate her hunger.

**Orochimaru II**

Mazushī sukoshi koinu [Poor little puppy] the serpent's voice is teasing and she shivers. Or maybe it's the Sannin's grip on the back on her neck. Lips part in a soft whine. Damn hanyous, for the male is a hanyou in a way because of the demon snake he contracted with, they always seemed to be in favor of screwing her. Sometimes literally, sometimes just screwing her over.

**Uchiha II**

She tilts her head slightly considering this younger Uchiha. He's the last. She has learnt from listening to this group of misfits that the kinslayer is dead. Kagome tilts her head to the other side. She almost wishes to adopt her other form so that she can consider the Uchiha better but doesn't. This one is nearly as unpredictable as Madara after the other had abandoned the village. He even has a Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan.

**Challenge**

The members of "Snake", is that what they are calling themselves, wisely yelp and seek refuge either behind Orochimaru or the young Sasuke as it is not a foot but rather a paw that lands a scant few inches from the insolent Uchiha. Kagome can see Sharingan red eyes widen as he realizes his techniques necessarily don't work as they should against her. Oh they would if he was more into following through with his challenge but face to snout he is terribly unsure of himself.

**Laughter**

It is Orochimaru's laughter that causes her to shift back into her human form. Apparently she has frightened these little misfits half to death and he's worried if they'll be useful in the long run. Sasuke growls at the Sannin, impressive for a mere human, but the hanyou is unmoved.

**Uzumaki**

Fingers trail over the various Noh Masks as Orochimaru explains the workings of the Shinigami mask. Kagome knows these masks. Mito had explained them to her later, after Hashirama had died, and explained each and every one's purpose. She is the only one outside of the Uzumaki clan to know these delicate details and it's a weighty piece of knowledge that she is thankful not even a researcher such as Orochimaru has figured out.

**Hokage II**

Well, well. It's interesting to say the least. The four Hokages of the Leaf Village standing in one room, brought back to "life" through Orochimaru's _Summoning: Impure World Reincarnation_ technique. Kagome smirks slightly when the blonde Hokage properly introduces himself to the 1st and 2nd and mentally sighs at Hashirama's overreaction. Typical.

However, her belief that standing at the back of the group will work is ruined when it is Tobirama that notices her presence.

**Heartbeat**

A squeak escapes as she is suddenly caught up in a bear hug. The burgundy armor is cool underneath her fingers. The scent of earth and trees, wilderness, tickles her nostrils. She misses him, more than she wishes to admit. She did love him after all. He and Madara were special for her. But it is the lack of a heartbeat that shatters the illusion. He's not alive anymore.

**Abuse**

One Senju male is bad enough, two is just chaotic. Situating herself beside Tobirama least he react violently again, Kagome can feel a headache coming on. A moment later she is the one whose temper flares as she snaps at Hashirama to stop goofing off and answer the boy's question, to which the dark haired 1st Hokage slumps at the "abuse". Abuse? This is nothing compared to what she used to do to him and they both know it.

**Old II**

She feels quite old now. Scowling she pins Orochimaru with a glare. It's his fault for reminding her she is no spring chick though physically she hasn't aged much since 23 years of age. No mere 23 year old though is going to be called Kagome-sama by Hiruzen Sarutobi when the Third Hokage had died when he was nearly 70.

**Battle**

She resigns herself not to take on her Okuri-inu shape in the battle. There's enough chaos as it is already. And she's not entirely sure how her other self will react to the Ten Tails which itself is the primal essence of chakra. However when one of the Ten Tails' clones descend for Naruto all thoughts of no take a back seat in her head. The mindless clone has but a heartbeat to consider it's mistake before she rips it in half.

**Auntie**

The Nine Tail's jinchūriki latches himself onto the side of her head, clinging to her fur like some baboon, screaming auntie. She's not entirely sure if it's Naruto himself speaking or Kurama. It feels like both for the Nine Tails' chakra is saturating the boy. Either way a paw swipes the humanoid shape off of her head and she slowly squishes him underneath her foot. Auntie huh. Well then he can show some respect to his elders for once.

**Looking**

The spike in chakra is dominating, commanding and oppressive. It immediately draws her attention. For a moment she feels like an insolent pup about to be punished by its owner. A heartbeat later and she feels like a woman who has betrayed her lover, and indeed he once was, by choosing the other side even if that is the **_right_ **side. Stubborn hard headed man.

It doesn't take long for Kagome to locate the source. Red armour, red eyes, black hair that no amount of brushing ever tamed. Even from the distance, and though she is in her humanoid form, she knows that Madara Uchiha is looking directly at her.

* * *

**And I'm cutting it there due to Naruto manga getting well interesting**

**Pairing:** Madara x Kagome, Hashirama x Kagome

Finished.

_-.-_

_-.-_

To my idiot reviewer, cause you are just too stupid not to comment, you're not insulting me. If you were I would try to "defend" myself against your "reviews" but I never do, so that shows how irrelevant your comments are.

After all, it is quite hard to be insulted by someone who can't use proper grammar, has inferior writing abilities, and is a coward since you use the "guest" review. It's quite obvious you suffer a severe mental disability that has never received treatment.

I am just posting these little comments to bait you. Taunt you. And this is why I find myself questioning your intelligence because even a very young child knows when it is taunted however you don't. You keep commenting as if I am to be insulted while all I do is laugh at your "reviews" and delete them.

I mean you are becoming quite pathetic.


End file.
